


The Sanders Wonderland

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [51]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Christmas fic, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21926704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: Nick and Greg are working in the lab alone on Christmas
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	The Sanders Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> based off an anon on tumblr, decided to use the ask to finally write the mistletoe fic I kept promising this year lmao
> 
> Merry Christmas, everyone!! 🎄🎅💖💚

It was weird enough being in an deserted crime lab in the middle of the week, but it was made weirder by the fact that it was Nick’s first Christmas away from home… _alone._

He had made a point of going home for Christmas when he went to college and the first couple years when he moved to Vegas, but truthfully, the travel back and forth sometimes proved to be more exhausting than working the holiday itself would be. Most of his brothers and sisters have married, have other families to split time with, so the Stokes Family Christmas party became shorter and smaller as the years went on. 

And in thinking of other families, Catherine had drawn the short straw this year, and would have been unable to spend it with Lindsey, to which Nick had felt bad; Lindsey was still at an age where Christmas was magical, an opportunity to spend much needed alone time with her mother, a time for Catherine to visit her own family, so Nick did what he thought was right and offered to cover for her. 

He wasn’t completely alone in the lab, anyway. Lab rats and field mice alike coming in and out, dropping off evidence for testing and setting up the longer tests to run through the holiday. Nick set up shop in the break room, though Grissom offered his desk to Nick–”consider it my Christmas gift to you,” he had quipped before he bid Nick adieu to go visit his mother. 

The break room also gave him immediate access to all the leftovers from the Christmas party, as well as a TV so he could at least watch some Christmas movies as he took the surprisingly slow night to catch up on paperwork. 

He was halfway through National Lampoon’s Christmas Vacation when he heard loud music pulse through the glass walls, his coffee rippled and his eyebrows knitted together. He found the source almost instantly, from the DNA Lab.

“G?” he shouted over the music, recognizing it to be some sort of heavy metal version of “Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer.”

“All of the other lab techs…used to laugh and call him names…” Greg was singing, changing the lyrics as he bobbed his head in the air furiously, drumming along with a couple of markers. “They never let poor Greggo join in any CSI games…”

“Greg!” Nick shouted again, walking over to tap his friend on the shoulder. He couldn’t help but smile as Greg lit up, turning the music down enough to hold a conversation. 

“Jeez, man, tell us how you really feel,” Nick quipped in reference to Greg’s altering of the traditional lyrics. “Really feeling the holiday spirit right now.” 

“Can see that you are too, heard you volunteered to come in.” 

“Either me or Catherine,” Nick shrugged off. “Not a fan of the holiday?”

“Quite the opposite, I love Christmas. Just…didn’t wanna spend it alone, you know?”

“Didn’t wanna go clubbin’?” Nick mused. 

“Always have company in… _the_ company,I guess.” 

Nick chuckled and nodded his head. 

“Anyway, don’t let me distract you–” Greg began, to which Nick held up a hand.

“Save it, G, I’ve already been plenty distracted, just been sitting in the break room watchin’ movies and munching on leftovers. Tell you what, though, if you’re so eager for company…I can move my stuff in here?” 

“Sure, yeah, that’d be fun. Christmas Party 2: Party Harder.” 

“Just without the eggnog.”

“Or the mistletoe.”

“Mm. Shame.”

Nick walked away with a smirk and a wink, relishing the way Greg’s mouth hung agape at his words, the twinkle in his eyes, the way he saw Greg scramble when he thought Nick was no longer looking.

Nick scooped up his paperwork, grabbed the remains of the desert tray and nearly collided with Greg on his way back into DNA; Greg stopped him with a hand on his chest, smoothly removing Nick’s belongings and placing them on the table behind his back.

“Mistletoe,” Greg breathed. “Consider it your entrance fee.”

“So _that’s_ where it disappeared to…” Nick drawled in a low voice. “Entrance to what?” 

“To the Sanders Wonderland.”

“’The Sanders Wonderland?’“ Nick repeated in a burst of laughter. 

“Shut up, it’s all I could come up with on short notice. Blame the music.”

“Ah, yeah, I can hear it now…I think. What is this stuff, anyway? Whatever happened to the classics, man?”

“You’re deflecting.”

“What? No, I’m not.”

“We’ve been under this mistletoe for at least a full minute already and you keep talking.”

“You started it, and you keep the conversation going.”

“Well, you’re free to stop me anyti– _mfph!”_

Greg was silenced as Nick’s puckered lips met his own–his lips curled up and out to allow Nick’s tongue to slide in and tangle with his in a kiss that lasted much longer than all of the mistletoe kisses Greg had ever had _combined._ He was about ready to call the Guinness World Records to have their kiss filed as longest, most passionate kiss shared between two men under a mistletoe, when Nick got a phone call of his own. 

“Duty calls,” Nick sighed. 

“Bah humbug.” 

“Tell you what, though, I could use an assist with it being just me tonight,” Nick posited, raising his eyebrows and tilting his head towards his partner.

“Really? You’re gonna pass up the chance to work solo?”

“Consider it my Christmas gift to you,” Nick echoed a sentiment that truly filled his heart with holiday cheer. A gift that kept on giving, the gift of generosity, but it wasn’t only that…

“Afraid I’ll have to confiscate this, though,” Nick reached above and removed the mistletoe, briefly wondering how Greg had even managed to get it up in such a short amount of time. “It’s evidence.”

“Evidence of what?”

“Evidence that what we have is more than just…chemistry.” 

He dangled the plant in front of Greg’s face, and planted another, smaller, quicker kiss on Greg’s cheek, leaving Greg to finish unwrapping the gift that Nick had just given him:

The gift of love.


End file.
